


Cuddler's Certificate

by Alexicon



Series: dc works [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Jason have a certificate which claims he's the best cuddler?</p><p><em>Well</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddler's Certificate

Tim’d been hurt earlier, but Jason had managed to get him patched up easily enough when they’d gotten back to a safehouse. Now all that was left was to get him to rest.

“No,” Tim said, glaring at the bed like it’d murdered someone right before his eyes. “I refuse. I don’t want to _sleep_ , Jason. I have thoughts to think.”

Jason sighed. He didn’t know why Tim was being so stubborn about this when it was obvious he’d go to sleep about a second after his head met the pillow. “Fine, then we can just cuddle instead, how’s that sound? You’ll be nice and warm while you think those thoughts.”

Tim’s eyes widened comically. “No! That’s _bad_. Can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“I’m not very good at cuddling,” Tim admitted, swaying on his feet. He accidentally slapped Jason on the arm as he stumbled, then patted where he'd hit gently, to make it feel better.

“I’ll make up for that, I’m great at cuddling,” said Jason. 

“Multiplying by zero equals zero,” Tim muttered.

Jason glared at him imperiously. “I am a _champion_  cuddler. I’m the best cuddler there is.”

Tim scrunched his nose up. “You can’t _prooove_ that.”

“I so can,” Jason replied maturely, and stomped off into the kitchen. He came back a minute later, waving a piece of paper in the air like a flag. He presented it to Tim with a flourish and grinned. “See? This says I’m the best cuddler in the state. Read it an’ weep, kid.”

Tim inspected the paper carefully and nodded. “Very well, then,” said Tim, placing the paper delicately upon the nightstand and folding his hands in his lap. “I submit to your expertise.”

“Thank God,” Jason muttered.

(As Jason predicted, Tim went right off to sleep once he’d settled in.)

Much, much later, in the morning, Jason opened his eyes to see Tim waving his arms around like he was trying to swat a fly.

“What’re you doing?” Jason mumbled through a yawn.

Tim let out a whine and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I actually thought this was official last night,” his muffled voice said. (Jason couldn’t help but snort.) “What did you sign this with, your feet?”

“My signature is perfect,” Jason protested. “Just maybe a little unpracticed. You can read it, can’t you? Sort of. The J, anyway.”

“You haven’t signed your real name in a while, have you?”

“Being legally dead kind of cuts down on the autograph opportunities.”

“Like you were signing autographs all the time as a kid,” Tim scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Jason stuck his tongue out at Tim and went to put his certificate in with his files.

He might as well keep it, after all. You never know when you might need that kind of thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
